pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydon
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh= |dexcokalos=051 |evofrom=Rhyhorn |evointo=Rhyperior |gen=Generation I |species=Drill Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Monster |body=06 |type=Ground |type2=Rock |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Lightning Rod Rock Head |dw=Reckless |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Rhydon (Japanese: サイドン Saidon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It is a rock-hard Pokémon that developed a long tail and learned to stand bipedally, meaning on two legs. It is a rhino-like creature that can crush rocks and has a long drill that can drill through rocks. A female Rhydon is similar in appearance to a male Rhydon. However, her horn is shorter than that of a male Rhydon's. Natural abilities Rhydon can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Rhydon from sustaining recoil damage. Lightningrod directs -type attacks to Rhydon. This Pokémon is disadvantaged when attacking , , , or other -type Pokémon. This Pokémon's brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. Its hide is so thick and protective that Rhydon can thrive in very hot places. Evolution Rhydon is the evolved form of Rhyhorn at level 42. Rhydon evolves into the Generation IV Pokémon, Rhyperior, when traded while holding the Protector. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites |rbspr = RB 112 front.png |yspr = Y 112 front.png |grnspr = GR 112 front.png |gldspr = G 112 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 112 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 112 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 112 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 112 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 112 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 112 front.png |dpsprf = DP 112f front.png |ptspr = Pt 112 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 112f front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 112 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 112f front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Rhydon BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Rhydon BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Rhydon XY.gif |xysprs = Rhydon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Rhydon XY.gif |orassprs = Rhydon Shiny XY.gif |pogo = Rhydon-GO.png}} Anime * Blaine's Rhydon * Giovanni's Rhydon * Pietra's Rhydon * Head Engineer's Rhydon * Assunta's Rhydon * Team Rocket's Rhydon Trivia * Rhydon and its family members are the only Pokémon to have a / combination where it is switched around with the only Pokémon having Ground type as the first type and Rock as the secondary. * Rhydon was the very first Pokémon to be designed. * Rhydon shares the same species name as Nidoking and Nidoqueen, they're all known as "Drill Pokémon". * A glitch Pokémon called 94 will convert into Rhydon for the first time after being caught. Origins Rhydon appears to be based off a rhinoceros whilst its name is possibly a reference to rhinoceros, due to its origin. Gallery 112Rhydon_OS_anime.png 112Rhydon_OS_anime_2.png 112Rhydon_AG_anime.png 112Rhydon_Dream.png 112Rhydon_Pokemon_Stadium.png Red Army Rhydon.png Rhydon-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon